happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Loch Ness Monstrosity
Loch Ness Monstrosity is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Cryptie hunts for Nessie. Roles Starring *Cryptie *Loch Ness Monster Featuring *McPipes *Bastion *Buck and Chuck *Russell *Lumpy Appearances *Truffles Plot A plane lands in Scotland and out of it steps Cryptie, Bastion, Buck and Chuck. Cryptie plans to hunt down the infamous Loch Ness Monster for the reward. As they walk to Loch Ness, they are bothered by horrible bagpipe music, courtosy of none other than McPipes. As he plays his bagpipes, a field of grazing sheep run away. On that same field, Lumpy plays golf, but the noise causes him to lose focus and swing his ball out of aim. The ball flies into a pipe and down McPipes' throat. As Lumpy tries to help him, the gang sets off. Once at Loch Ness, they see Russell riding a boat and Cryptie asks if he could help them search for Nessie. Russell rides his boat carrying the passengers. Cryptie tells them to keep an eye out for any signs of the monster. Buck is busy fishing, when Chuck shows him a dark figure a few feet away. Cryptie notices it and closes up on it with his goggles, only to find out it is actually Truffles in a boat. Bastion sings "Row Your Boat", but Russell tells him to be quiet. As soon as he turns around, the Loch Ness Monster bites Bastion in half, and Russell is satisfied with the silence, unaware of what has happened. Chuck spots another dark figure coming closer to them, but Buck assumes it is another fake. They find out otherwise when they are smashed by a huge flipper. Cryptie sleeps but is awaken by a splash of water. He wakes up to see Nessie looking hungrily at him. Cryptie sees a toilet plunger and ties a rope to it, then throws it like a harpoon. Unfortunately, it wraps around Russell's peg legs and send him into the beast's mouth. Cryptie drives the boat away as the monster chases after him. Meanwhile, Lumpy presses on McPipes' chest and eventually get the golf ball out of his throat. The ball lands through the boat and sinks it. Cryptie floats on the water and the monster catches up. McPipes gets up and starts playing his bagpipes again, and the horrible noise causes the monster to faint and saves Cryptie's life. He nets the creature and pulls it ashore. Cryptie hauls the monster to his truck and puts some headphones on to avoid the noise. Lumpy is once again distracted by the noise and hits the golf ball out of aim. This time McPipes ducks the ball and it hits the monster, waking it up. Cryptie is unaware of this due to the headphones, and a chomp sound is heard when the screen goes black. Deaths #Bastion is bitten in half. #Buck and Chuck are smashed by Nessie's flipper. #Russell is swallowed whole. #Cryptie is killed/eaten offscreen. Trivia *This is the first episode to show Scotland. *This is the first time McPipes survives an episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 28 Episodes